just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:FloatingZygarde
Welcome to the wiki Right now we don't have automated welcome messages yet (that I'd know of). Feel free to try to expand the wiki in any way you can. GMRE (talk) 19:19, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Just Cause Unity You should create a main article for it. Then you can also have a category with that name and your project will all be conveniently tied together. GMRE (talk) 11:31, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Alejandro Armonia I don't know if you noticed, but to me... It seems like "Date of Death" is duplicated However, when viewed in source code, it appears fine Have you seen this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yep. Its really annoying. FloatingZygarde FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :It seems to be an error, as the source says place of death instead of date. FloatingZygarde 01:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I fixed the infobox template. GMRE (talk) 22:46, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just added the information into that field. FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Missing link in your signature It looks pretty impolite to leave out the link. FloatingZygarde At least the talk page link works. If you want a colored link, you have to copy what Anonymous230385 has done. GMRE (talk) 23:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:25, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Doesnt seem to be working, i'll just leave it light blue but a bit bigger FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:28, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :You must be doing it wrong then. He didn't make the whole link red. Only part of the code: [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] So maybe: [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']]? GMRE (talk) 23:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Lets see [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']] 23:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Right column I suppose it could be done as a template, like on the JC wiki where the mainpage is made up of like 10 unique templates, or we could ask User:Kronostradamus to take a look at it. GMRE (talk) 13:51, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed it by copying more code from the JC wiki. The trick is that the page is made up of two columns. GMRE (talk) 13:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) So I noticed you have some really weird pictures and videos... Question about them. GMRE (talk) 22:44, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :What do you mean by "Question about them"? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:58, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::When you edited the page, your edit summary (as seen on the ), was "don't ask". So now I'm here to ask about them. GMRE (talk) 11:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I saw what you did there (I mean the trick to getting music on your userpage.) I did the same. GMRE (talk) 00:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Signatures I am still quite confuzled with how to change my signature. I just want to change it to this orange: #DF7401 Pure Competizione (talk) 01:43, April 30, 2017 (UTC) A girl gamer? :3 So judging by your Avatar you're a girl?) Nice to meet you! Not many girls these days are inerested in not only gaming, but actually making stuff for the community (like Fanfics etc). Especially here in post-Soviet states where I live. Anyway nice to see a girl among our ranks - good day to you) Ironclaws (talk) 15:25, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm a dude, and thats not a girl lol [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC)